rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynis Zensaka
Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Cynis Zensaka Ex-Dynast black knight Kai Bahamut Contact Info AIM Kai Bahamut Email Save the Scarlet Empress! Solar Dawn Age 22 Anima: A great, Golden dragon coiled to strike in time with his blows. History Backstory: Excess was not for everyone. As is House Cynis 'tradition' its members are exposed to the facts of life,booze and more at early ages. Cynis Zensaka's first meetings with decadence were awkward affairs, where he realized that drinking till your miserable just so you could be miserable in the morning was not for him. But still, his reluctance to join in with such celebations left him always a big outside the tradtional social circles of Cynis, limiting his prospects. Which turned out to be fine, as what he really wanted to do was be a Legionaire in the houses army. Gradutating from the House of Bells, he knew it was a matter of time before the Dragons graced him and he could become an Officer. Then his 20th birthday came and went. One of his relatives,Cynis Maki feeling sorry for him invited him along on a Wyld hunt- they could use a competent leader for the other mortals. He accepted, of course and the hunt for the Anathema began. The hunt raced to cut off the Anathema before it reached its tomb in the Threshold, but by the time they found it had found its way inside but had yet to claim its tainted gear. A fierce battle raged on vicously for it was a mighty foe and the obstacles of the tomb took a terrible toll on the mortal harriers, leaving their Dragon-blooded masters to bear the full weight of Anathema's wrath. The tomb floor had become a brackish mixture of dust and blood by the time Cynis Zensaka had transversed the traps to the main battlefield. The Dragonblood leaders of the hunt were dead and dying, and Cynis Maki still recieving the Anathema's cruel attentions. He threw himself into combat against it. Maybe the Dragons would see and bless him, despite his advanced age. Someone did see and bless him, but it was a damnation as well. A great golden dragon came to him in a vision and granted him the power of the Unconqured Sun and with a final might stroke from this blazing new power, he cut down the Anathema once and for all. Realization cruelly crept in during the aftermath and burning with shame for accepting such tainted power he dressed the wounds of all present who still lived and took the prizes in the Tomb- better him than some other Anathema, he supposed. He decided then, only one woman would possibly be wise enough to judge whether or not it would be possible to be both Anathema and a servant of the Realm. Thus he set off, with all Creation possibly holding whom he sought- his liege, the Scarlet Empress. Appearance and Personality Has a pair of leaf-green eyes and bark-brown hair, like much of his family. Well-toned and muscled from his looong walk across creation. Has internalized most of the virtues of the old-school knights of the Shogunate, maturing greatly from the time he started his journey. It has given him a sense of purpose and a well of compassion he didn't know he had. He has come to terms with his...Anathema-ness and would like to tell his Empress that not all Anathema are evil- dangerous, perhaps but not evil. Perhaps one day Dragon-blood, Solars and Lunars could all work together to better Creation. He dosen't believe in Sidereals. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Strength 4 Dexterity 3 Stamina 4 Social (Primary/Secondary/'Tertiary') Charisma 3 Manipulation 1 Appearance 3 Mental (Primary/'Secondary'/Tertiary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery 0 ' '''Martial Arts 1 ' '''Melee 5 Thrown 2 War 4 ZENITH Integrity 3 ''' Performance 1 '''Presence 3 Resistance 3 Survival ' ' TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine 3 Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 2 Awareness 2 Dodge Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics Ride 1 Sail Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: High Realm Language 1 River Speak Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Backgrounds: Resources 2,Manse 1(Jewel of The Flying Heart,Burning Blade of Amethyst),Manse 1(Crystal of Seawalking,Pride of Creation),Artifact 3(Oricalchum Grand Daiklave,Blade of Burning Amethyst),Artifact 4 (Orialchum Super-heavy plate,Pride of Creation), Brutal Attack 2 Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Orialchum Grand Daiklave: Blade of Burning Amethyst Orialchum Super-Heavy Plate:'' Pride of Creation'' Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charms: First Meelee Excellency Second Medicine Excellency Third Resistance Excellency Integrity Protecting Prana Graceful Crane Stance Hungry Tiger Technique Touch of Blissful Release Whirlwind Armor Donning Prana Dipping Swallow Defense Bulwark Stance Heavenly Guardian Defense(Temperance) Ox-Body TechniqueX2(-1/-2X2) Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Excellent Sling'Reach and Grasp': Speed 5,5 dice,7L,Range 110yds Horse with Excellent Saddle. Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) 8/8 Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 3/3 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 4/4 Valor4/4 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Valor Foolhardy Contempt The character knows no fear. She places herself in the forefront of battle, thoughtlessly challenges enemies to single combat, volunteers for all dangerous missions and won’t retreat under any circumstances. Partial Control: The character is without fear, but not without sense. She can retreat if tactically advisable and needn’t rush heedlessly into combat. However, she leads all charges and does not take personal risk into consideration when making plans. Duration: One full day Limit Break Condition: Fighting against losing odds. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 3(4) Parry DV 5 Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Parry DV 3 Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 21B Lethal Soak19L Aggravated Soak 17A Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] { ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal Essence: 3 Personal:17 Periphiral:37/43 (Commited 6,8) Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies The Realm, Cynis Maki. Experience -3/64 Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:CotUS